Solo
by vampirekid12
Summary: about this new mutant who comes to the school


Diclaimer: Don't own um.

This is my first story YAY!

**Wolverines' POV 9:34 pm**

Xavier had sent me to do the weekly grocery run again and I was on my way back to the school. I wasn't exactly very good at shopping and didn't see why Xavier couldn't just send Storm or Scott. Everything was finally settling after eeeverything that had happened, two months had passed and students were finally settling back into their normal routines and Scott was becoming annoying as ever… Though he stilled sulked over Jean. More and more mutant experiment and testing facilities were beig set up which I found to be a little unnerving. Xavier I think is having these same thoughts. Most mutants were just kids and it was disturbing thinking they were being tested on and possibly tortured. Being as hard core as I am finding that I am becoming quite attached to these kids.

There was a kid walking down the road hitchhiking, I slowed down and he hopped in. Immediately it was obvious to me that he was a mutant, he was obviously trying to hide it but I saw his face and knew. His eyes were really big and totally black with only a little white, then he had these huge canines. He looked real scared sitting there staring out the widow so as it was hard for me to see him.

"So what you running from?" His face paled.

"What how'd you…"

"How old are you 13?"he nodded, "Not that many 13 year old mutants aren't running from something… or someone." He looked at me surprised.

"If you knew I was a mutant why'd you let me in the car?" His voice was soft.

"I'm a mutant too." He looked doubtful till I showed him my claws, "So where you headed?"

He shrugged, "I escaped from this place," He shivered, "It was real bad there."

"So you need a place to stay?" he nodded. "I know somewhere." His face was a little unsure but he nodded. "You got some big fangs there." He grinned showing them off. "So what is your name?"

"I go by Solo."

"Well Solo I'm Wolverine. So what is it you do?"

He thought a moment before answering, "Stuff." I raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate."

"Don't know how to explain it."

"Kay." Then we pulled up to the mansion. I guess it must have looked intimidating cuz Solo tensed and was fearful. I parked in the garage and when we got out I saw how pale and skinny Solo was. The first place I took him was the hospital wing.

"I'm gonna take you to get looked at like a physical examination then you'll be free to wander about the mansion." He nodded. Also he had this gash on his forehead that probably eeded stitches. Scott was there and so I left him and went up to my room.

**Scotts POV 10:02 pm**

"My names is Scott and your Solo?" The kid nodded tremblilng. First, I took off his shirt to listen to his breathing. The minute I removed the shirt I saw all the bruises, scars, and places where Ivs and needles had been stuck in. Solo was staring at his feet and looked real scared. He also had a small tattoo of an elf of his shoulder blade. Easily the pieces of his life fell into place tight before my eyes. I had no doubt he had first been thrown on the streets joined a gang and then picked up by some so called scientist who thought there was nothing wrong with testing on a thirteen year old. "Looks like you have a few cracked ribs so I'm just going to tape them." And that I did, next I stitched up the cut on his head. After that I finished the examination.

"Better?" he nodded, I bega nto think that was possibly all he would do, so I asked, "Where you from?"

"I lived in Detroit on the streets a while, then I got arrested and they sent me to this place." He winced. " And I escaped and now I'm here."

"A gang in Detroit?" He was a bit slow I answering but nodded.

"We weren't that bad. We had to… You wouldn't understand." Sure I wouldn't understand, half the kids in here were once in gangs and they'd all told me the same thing that I wouldn't understand. But I did and I didn't blame them for doing it, I mean when your parents don't accept you what are you supposed to do. Kids need someone to depend on and being in a gang helps to fill the empty void their parents left. They were just trying to survive, I'd never hold it against them most of them were pretty decent kids anyways. I jotted down a few notes that Xavier would probably like to have for his files that he kept on the students.

Name: Solo

Age: 13

Health: broken ribs, malnourished, bruised, clearly abused.

Hair: Shaggy, Brown/Red.

Eyes: Black

Height: 5'

Weight: 60 lbs.

Background: Detroit gang, testing facility. Found by Wolverine walking streets.

Other: Large canines.

"Okay Solo lets find a bed for you." He slid off the counter and I saw a backpack that I hadn't noticed before but I didn't ask any questions. The only room with a bed was also occupied by three older boys.

John: 15

Bobby: 16

Steel: 17

Oh well it would have to do for now. I opened the door and all three shot up and looked around. Lately it seemed everyone is a light sleeper in this school, but once they saw me they relaxed. "Sheesh what the hell you doing coming in so late?" John snapped. Solo jumped a little and I gave him a slight push forward.

"Boys this is Solo are newest student, and this arrangement is only temporary as I'm sure he would be better off with boys his own age. But while he's here I exspect him to be treated approprietly." I gave them all a warning glare. "Solo this is John, Bobby, and Steel." I pointed them out as I said their names. We walked over to the empty bed and I left him there so I could get sheets and a quilt. "Need help?"

"No. I can do it myself," He seemed to think I was treating him like a little kid, well maybe I was, so I left to get some sleep myself.

**Bobbys POV** **11:00 pm**

I watched as Solo carefully made the bed. Then, when he was done he climbed into bed and the lights flicked off. It was pretty hot in the room even with air-conditioning but the kid was chattering his teeth all night like he was freezing. In the morning I woke and it was ten and a Saturday so everyone slept i. Solo was still chattering his teeth. Then John and Steel woke up. We all sat around I the dark talking for 2 more hours.

"Is he alive?" John asked.

"Lets wake him." Steel suggested.

"Kay." I said hoping he was okay. I opened the curtains so that the suns light fell over him. He shot up with his hair sticking up like a cat and growled. I mean he bared his teeth, and man were those big teeth. He then got asurprised look on his face, and stopped. Staring at us he looked real scared.

"I. I . I'm. Sor. Sorry. I tho. Thought you you were s. someone e. else." He shivered fearfully. "Are. Are. Y. You mad?" We were all sort of in a state of shock and all of us were staring at him as if we didn't believe something that looked so sweet could do that!

"No." John was first to answer. " can you do it again?" John was so enthusiastic, and Solo just sat there on the bed staring at the quilt.

"Sorry." He was mumbling it repeatedly.

"Were not mad. It's our fault anyways." Steel said softly.

"Yea man… but you should come with a warning label or something… Do Not Disturb." John grinned and Solo smiled but continued looking down. Someone must have done some awful things for him to be so scared.

"Hey how bout we give you a tour of the mansion.?" I asked.

"Really?" Solo said unsure.

"Yea." Steel answered.

"Sure." John commented.

"We'll wait outside." I said and we three left.

Scott was passing and asked, "So you have fun?"

"Yea Solo's cool." John answered.

"Well thanks for being so welcoming but I got a bed with some kids his own age down the hall."

"Aw. Does he halfta leave?" John pouted.

"You guys want him to stay?" Scott seemed surprised we'd like a younger kid.

"Yea." Steel, John, and I all commented.

"Well I'll have to ask Solo about it first. I was just about to give him the grand tour."

"But that's what we were going to do." I sighed.

"Okay be my guest." The Solo walked out, his hair had been brushed down but it was springing up. "So Solo how'd you like staying here rather a different room?"

"Okay."

"Well you four have fun."

"Okay the tour begins!" I announced. "This side upstairs is all boys room and on the other side is the girls room… we're not aloud to go there.

Then Steel spoke, " The back is all the classrooms." We then lead him all around the school ending in the

rec-room.

"Hungry Solo?" John asked. I think of all of us John was growing most attached to him.

"Sure."

"Come on then." John then led him off to the kitchen while Steel and I sat alone I the rec-room.

"This morning, that was weird." Steel grinned.

"I know it was surprising."

"When he did that I was standing there just thinking what the hell?"

"Same here."

"I think he thought we were gonna hit him or something." Soon John and Solo returned with 4 sodas and 4 sandwiches.

"Thanks." Steel and I said. Solo practically inhaled his sandwich and drained the soda like it was nothing. I suppose he hadn't eaten in a while and he was rather thin. Next, something weird happened, he tilted his head and his ears started getting furry and looked like they belonged on a dog.

"Solo your ears." He looked at me

"Oh… someone's coming up to the front door." He answered and as I heard a knock on the door his ears went back to normal.


End file.
